Nem pensar!
by Topaz Autumn Sprout
Summary: Uma ruiva com pressa trombando com um monitor Sonserino de mau-humor é dentenção na certa. Será?


Author: Topaz Autumn Sprout

Disclaimer: Os personagens são da J.K., esta história não tem fins lucrativos.

**NEM PENSAR**

Gina desceu as escadarias da torre da Grifinória quase voando, estourando o horário para o treino de Quadribol.

-Que saco! Ela pensava. A final da copa das casas chegando e os professores nos atolando de trabalho! Maldito Snape e suas tarefas complicadas,e a professora McGonagall também não andava colaborando.

Deste jeito em vez de artilheira iria ser rebaixada a gandula do time!

Perdida em pensamentos e correndo por um dos longos corredores do castelo, ela levou um tremendo susto quando escutou "aquela" voz:

-Weasley, onde é o incêndio?

Ela estacou e pensou:

-Só me faltava esta! Virou-se na direção da voz e falou com maus modos:

-Estou atrasada, não enche.

-Não é permitido correr pelos corredores, sabia? Disse ele com uma expressão de desagrado.

-Que droga Malfoy! É dia de treino! Larga de ser mal-humorado.

-Calma aí, princesinha TPM.

-O quê?

-Princesinha TPM, pois o título de rainha TPM é da Granger.

-Ora, seu furão saltitante

-Tagarela desmiolada

-Língua venenosa

-Simplória

-Esnobe

-Amante de trouxas

-Puro sangue racista

-Sardenta

-Albino

-Desastre fashion

-Fresco!

-Pode parar Weasley! Agora passou do ponto. Disse ele com o olhar cintilante de raiva.

-Toquei num ponto sensível Malfoy? Disse ela maldosa.

-Chega! Disse o garoto empertigando-se em toda sua estatura e andando na direção dela.

Gina engoliu em seco e pensou:

-Me ferrei!

Ela olhou para cima e estendeu os braços para frente como para se defender de uma agressão, mas Draco escorregou as mãos grandes pelos braços dela até chegar aos ombros e a encarou dizendo:

-Eu não bato em mulheres Weasley, mas o insulto não vai ficar sem punição.

-O quê você vai fazer comigo? Perguntou ela numa voz sumida que nem parecia a sua.

Ele deu um sorriso diabólico e curvou-se na direção dela.

O sorriso foi sumindo e outra expressão desenhou-se na face dele.

Os olhos de Gina arregalaram-se mais e mais conforme ele se aproximava do seu rosto

-Por Merlin, ele vai me beijar! Foi o pensamento fugaz.

Quando os lábios de Draco encostaram nos dela, seus olhos fecharam-se por instinto.

Ele passou os braços pela cintura da garota e estreitou o abraço.

A boca que tocou a dela era firme e exigente mas não violenta. Gina sentiu as pernas bambas e apoiou as mãos nos ombros dele em busca de equilíbrio.

A língua dele passeou pelos lábios de Gina pedindo passagem e ela permitiu que o beijo se aprofundasse.

Foi como um choque, qualquer resquício de razão sumiu e os dois mergulharam num universo particular de lábios, línguas, sabores, aromas e suspiros... A suposta punição transformou-se num beijo voraz e sensual.

O barulho de algo caindo não muito longe dali, trouxe-os de volta à realidade. Separaram-se num salto e ficaram se encarando um tanto surpresos e ofegantes.

Draco recuperou-se primeiro e disparou:

-Estamos quites Weasley!

-Quites Malfoy? Eu vou ter azarar seu filho de uma cobra! Disse ela muito vermelha procurando a varinha nos bolsos das vestes.

-Bem que você gostou ruiva, eu não te ouvi reclamar. Disse ele cheio de si.

**-**Malfoy seu...

Antes que ela completasse a frase ele cortou irritado:

-Eu ainda posso te dar uma detenção, sou monitor e você estava desobedecendo as regras.

Gina olhou o relógio e viu que agora estava realmente muito atrasada para o treino. Desistiu de discutir para não piorar a situação e virou-se para sair dizendo:

-Agora não dá, mas vai ter volta!

E saiu caminhando o mais rápido possível, com a cabeça num turbilhão.

-Logo o Malfoy, pelos Deuses! Quando ele ganhou todos aqueles músculos? Que pegada... E que beijo! Eu poderia me afogar naquela boca, só queria mais, mais e mais... quem diria que aquele loiro azedo tinha sabor ardidinho de menta e um cheiro delicioso de colônia francesa?

Oh! Por todos os demônios do inferno! Ginevra Molly Weasley, nem se atreva a pensar nisso! Ele é 100 confusão! Esquece o caso, o quadribol te espera.

Malfoy ficou parado vendo a ruiva distanciar-se pelo corredor e xingando-se mentalmente.

-Que bicho te mordeu? Beijar a Weaslette! Por acaso pegou algum germe trouxa que afeta o cérebro? Certo, ela tem cheiro de flores, um corpo fantástico que se encaixa certinho nos meus braços e beija de um jeito que faz a minha temperatura subir uns dez graus.

Pensa com a cabeça certa criatura! Você é um Malfoy, ela é uma Weasley, sem chance! Mas por Salazar, ela é deliciosa... Esquece cara, vai fazer a patrulha.

Assim cada um foi cuidar de suas tarefas tentando esquecer o "incidente".

Durante o jantar no grande salão, um tanto alheios ao burburinho reinante, uma Grifinória e um certo Sonserino fitavam-se furtivamente compartilhando sem saber o mesmo dilema:

-E se... Pensavam os dois.

E como se tivessem ensaiado, ambos falaram ao mesmo tempo em voz alta para o espanto dos colegas de mesa:

-NEM PENSAR!

Fim.


End file.
